


Just Stop Crying, Have The Time Of Your Life

by gucciftadidass



Series: H+L canon compliants [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis is always so proud of harry, M/M, Sign of the times, but its light, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciftadidass/pseuds/gucciftadidass
Summary: April 7th, the release day of Sign Of The Times and Harry is nervous about it. Of course, Louis is always there to reassure him./i just wanted to write a really short drabble about today, because dammn, Louis must be so proud of his boy. We all are./





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY MOLY  
> Guyss i just had to write this. SOTT is such a great song, im so proud of my baby. He deserves the best.  
> Title is obviously Sign Of The Times by Harry Styles. omfg.

"Oh my god, Lou. It's almost eight. I'm not ready." Harry panicked.   
"Why are you stressing so much about it, darling? We both know that everyone will love it. And I mean the entire fucking world, Harry." Louis reassured him gently, kissing his forehead.   
"Okay. Maybe." He sighed. "I don't even care. The only person I wanted to impress, was _you_ and you said I did, so I'm good. It's not like anyone else matters." Harry stated calmly. He kissed the love of his life slowly, lovingly. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Louis. He always supported Harry, helped him wherever he could. He was always being honest with him but told him how proud he was of Harry every chance he got.   
Harry thought fondly about all the songs they wrote together. Some of them made it to his album and some of them will most likely be sang by Louis. But the majority was kept to themselves. Maybe they'd release them later, because they weren't allowed to at the moment, maybe they just wanted to keep the too personal ones to only the two of them.   
"Holy shit!" Harry panicked again. "Bullshit. I do fucking care what people will think about my first solo song. I want everyone to like it."   
Louis just hugged him tighter. He knew the feeling, he was anxious as fuck too when he released Just Hold On. It was so different than before. With the band, he wasn't alone - okay, he had Steve, but still. He didn't had his brothers and Harry beside him.   
But he learned that their fans were amazing, and supported them no matter what. Even if it was Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan or Liam Payne and not One Direction, they'd still stood beside them, loving them to the end of the time.  
He wanted Harry to know that too. To calm his worried baby down. But he knew that eventually Harry will see that too, and it will be an amazing experience.   
"I'm so proud of you, love. This song is just so _you_ , and I'm so happy that you're able to do what you want."

Later that day Harry snuggled to Louis relieved. Louis was right, everyone loved Sign Of The Times, and he broke fucking records with it. He just couldn't believe he did that all on his own.   
Louis was constantly telling him how proud he was of him that day, so many times he didn't even counted it. And even if Harry teased him about it a little, he was so grateful for him and Louis knew that too.

They always worked like this. Together. Sometimes they'd write songs together, record it together. Other times when one of them wasn't confident enough, the other immediately reassured them and told them how talented and brilliant they were. If it was a project only one of them was working on, the other supported them one hundred percent.

They were the definition of a Dream Team, really.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) xx
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr](https://gucciftadidass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
